Paladin: The Sorcerer of Order
by Namikaze09
Summary: Based of Challenger's 1st NarutoxYoung Justice Challenge. Found By Kent Nelson and offered to not only start a new life and take his place as Nabu's successor as Sorceror Supreme, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kiyomi (Fem. Kyuubi) embark on a new adventure where heros and villains clash. NarutoxKiyomixZatannaxHarem. Rated M for Mature.


**Paladin: The Sorcerer of Order**

**Hey my fans what's up it's me N09. I wanted to inform you all that I am currently rewriting new lord of order due to the fact that I feel like I rushed into it and wasn't very thorough with Naruto and his training under Kent Nelson. That and I felt like adding a twist to this version in terms of crossovers. I'm also doing the same for Matrix: Legacy of Brainiac as well but I want you all to know I have not abandoned any of my stories I just have to get my muse back for them that's all.**

**Now then here's the rewrite and I hope you all like it a lot more than the original**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, Young Justice, Teen Titans, or anything else involving the DC Universe except for the characters, bloodlines, techniques, and weapons I created.**

**Chapter 1: The Destined Child**

**Salem, Massachusetts**

Walking around the nightly streets of Salem was Kent Nelson. He was a 90 year old man but from the way he walked he apparently looked very healthy for someone his age could be. He had dark grey bordering white hair that was neatly combed back and had blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a two piece black suit with a white dress shirt that had a black tie around the collar with a pair a black dress shoes and over the shirt was a black vest that was buttoned up.

In his right hand was a cane with a golden cap that was curved, resembling the shape of an eagle head. As he walked down the road, he reaches into his pocket and pulls a golden pocket watch. He flips the top open revealing a picture of a beautiful woman in an elegant dress smiling. Kent smiles sadly at the picture of his late wife Inza Nelson and sighs before closing it and places it back into his pocket.

"My beloved spitfire Inza how I miss you so." He lamented as he gazed upon the star lit sky. "I wonder if living in this plane of existence is worth-while now as I have nothing left for me in this world but memories of my past with you?"

As he pondered on this, Kent passed by an alley way and a flash of light occurred before dying down. Nelson stopped in his tracks as he sensed two strange energies in the alley and decided to investigate it. Once he got to the source of the energy output his eyes widened slightly at the sight. In the alley was what appeared to be the unconscious form of a 6 year old boy with wild spiky blonde hair and with three whisker marks on each side of his face.

He was garbed in a plain white T-shirt and blue shorts along with a pair of sandals. Next to his form was what appeared to be a tuff of red fur that was curled up with nine tails slightly swaying back and forth and to his surprise it was a fox kit. Next to the two were two oddly large scrolls with one having the symbol of a spiral and the other had a kanji which he couldn't recognized.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Kent wondered as he approached the two and kneels down. He glances at the boy and was relieved when he felt that his life force was strong and the same for the multi tailed fox. He glances at the fox some more before he slowly reaches out and pets its back. It stirs and slowly opens its eyes, which were crimson red and slit like a cats. The fox shakes its head in order to get its vision back and once it did, it saw the image of Kent Nelson.

It instantly sprang to its feet and stood in between the boy and Nelson, crouching down in the pouncing position with its tails raised, fur bristled upwards, ears tucked back, as well as its teeth bare and claws unsheathed growling at the former superhero. Kent on the other hand blinked a few times and smiled.

"You can relax little vixen I'm not going to hurt you or the child." He tries to assure the fox. She stops growling and her eyes widened when he called her a vixen. "Why so surprised? Female foxes are a lot more protective than males are and also most foxes don't have nine tails or are demonic for that manner."

"**How do you know that I'm a demon fox ****ningen (human)?"** She asked with narrowed eyes.

Kent on the other hand chuckles. "Quite simple my dear, I am capable of sensing the auras of other beings and two, I've never met a fox that can actually talk." He answered to the vixen.

She nodded in agreement and settled down a little. **"You have a point there ningen but still I don't trust you to be near me or my kit." **Now Kent was interested in what she meant.

"Is that so? Well then how's about I get you and the boy out of here and in a warm shelter out of the cold then miss…."

"**Kiyomi, that is my name." **She informed the man who nodded with a smile on his face.

"Kent Nelson a pleasure to meet you Miss Kurami," He introduced "Now let's get you two out of this cold and damp alley." Kent places his cane in front of his person and releases it but when he does, a golden aura outline surrounds it and floats in midair. _"Mtaforá mou kai af̱tá ta dýo ston Pýrgo ti̱s Moíras (Transfer me and these two to the Tower of Fate)." _He chanted. Kiyomi wondered what he was doing until they all vanished in a flash of golden light.

**Four Days Later **

**Tower of Fate**

6 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was groaning as he tossed around on something soft. His face scrunched up as he attempts to open his eyes. When he does, he finds himself sitting on a soft bed and in what appeared to be a guest room. He was about to say some until.

"**Kit!" **He was tackled by a red blur and knocked out of the bed by Kiyomi who was nuzzling her face against his whiskered face. Naruto blinked a few times before noticing she was out of the seal.

"Kiyomi-chan?" He asked before realizing that his voice didn't sound deep or mature but more childlike. _"Hold the phone." _The young blonde sat up and placed her off his lap, much to her confusion while he looked around. "Why is the room a lot bigger and why does my voice sound funny?" He wondered before spotting his reflection in the mirror. A blank expression was on his face as he stared back at his reflection and now Kurami was a little worried about her former vessel.

"**Kit are you okay?" **She asked Naruto who still remained speechless.

**Meanwhile **

Kent was in the lounge, sitting in a reclining chair sipping some tea out of a tea cup before.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

He sets the cup down on a saucer and chuckles. "Looks the kid's finally awake. Better go see how he's doing." Kent then gets up and heads into the guest room of passing by the Helmet of Nabu. The sockets of the helmet glow and an aura surrounds the helmet.

"_**Nelson he is the one." **_Nabu informed his former host telepathically. Kent stopped in his tracks and gave the helmet a questioning look. _**"All will be explained soon but for now go check on the child."**_

Kent simply nodded and exits out of the room. _"That's odd I wonder why Nabu has taken an interest in the child? Sure he possesses an odd form of energy but there must be a reason for this." _He pondered as he headed towards the room.

In the guest room Kiyomi was patting Naruto on the back with her paw with a sweat drop on her head due to the fact that the now 6 year old blonde was rocking back and forth in the fetal position mutmbling about being a chibi again. Kent Nelson entered the room and raised an eyebrow at the scene but shrugs it off as he approached the two. "Ahem." He coughed getting the attention of the former kage/sage and vixen. "Hello young man how are you doing?" Nelson asked Naruto. Said blonde simply stared at him with a dull expression.

"How am I doing? I was once a 16 year old shinobi trained in the ninja arts who has now reverted back to the age of 6 by a lunatic who sucked me into a wormhole for being a sore loser after I kicked his ass when he started a war. How do you think I'm doing?" He remarked in a dry and slightly irked tone.

Kent simply smiled and brought his hand up. "Easy there lad there's no need to be hostile I'm not going to hurt you." He assured Naruto who still looked skeptic as he looked into the man's eyes for any form of deceit but found nothing and his expression softened.

"Sorry for the hostility but I've just been through a lot right now." He apologized to the retired hero who nodded back.

"It's alright I don't blame you young man. Oh wait where are my manners? I'm Kent Nelson." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Oji-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but if you want for my last name just call me by either last name it doesn't matter to me." Naruto replied. Kent raised an eyebrow at being called Oji since he knew it meant Old Man in Japanese and looked at Kurami for an explanation.

"**That's his way of showing respect to his elders. It took me three years to get him to call me by my actual name and not ones like furball, fuzzy, or fluffy. Kami I hated it when you called me fluffy." **She muttered.

"That's because you are fluffy Kiyomi-chan." Naruto said in a teasing tone, getting a glare from her.

"**Shut it at least I'm not a chibi." **She snapped back at the blonde. Naruto got a little miffed at the jib before realizing something.

"Wait a minute how did I revert back to the age of six and how did you get out of the seal? I thought tou-san's seal was meant to keep you from escaping." He question to Kiyomi. She responded by looking the other way in an innocent manner which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes at her fox form. "Kiyomi do you know the reason behind this?" He questioned and got silence from her and a tick mark formed on his head.

"Kiyomi…" He growled out while she sweated bullets. "TELL ME NOW DAMMIT OR I'LL DYE YOUR FUR GREEN AND MAKE YOU WEAR A BOWL CUT WIG!" He screamed performing the demon head jutsu that Iruka was famous for.

"**Fine I'll talk!" **She said frantically before calming down and looked him right in the eyes. **"After you critically injured that bastard Tobi and had him on death row, he sucked you into a wormhole. What you didn't know was that the rift was meant to kill you at the molecular level and therefore your body was constantly being ripped apart but thanks to your healing factor and my power you were constantly regenerating but shortening your life span at the same time." **

Her ears fell down and looked at the ground. **"I too was suffering the same way due to our link but I would've survived and found a way out but I didn't want you to die so I poured half of my power and chakra into the seal and it caused an odd reaction. Since I regained the power your father sealed into his body, I became whole with both my yin and yang chakra, the power I poured into the seal over loaded it and was absorbed into your person and reverted your body into a younger stage but that's not all it did." **

Now Naruto was curious especially from how silent she was. "What happened?"

"**Due to our link and the seal over loading not only did my power synchronize with yours but so did my DNA. It altered your genetic structure somewhat and due to the huge amount of power your body absorbed you are now a Hanyo or half breed." **She explained to the blonde who was now stumped at what she told him. **"It… it was the only way to save your life Naruto-kun as it was either that or allow you to die and… I couldn't let that happen. I'll understand if you hate me for turning you into the very thing those villagers believed you were." **

She closed her eyes and waited for Naruto to yell at her for turning him into a half demon but didn't. Instead Naruto simply picked her up and hugged the vixen whose eyes widened as she didn't expect this. "Thank you Kiyomi-chan for saving my life. You could've escaped and left me to die but you didn't and for that I am in your debt." He said.

She responded by nuzzling against his chest and purring in a happy fashion. **"You're welcome Naruto-kun." **

Kent Nelson on the other was watching the scene before he felt a telepathic link to the Helmet of Nabu. "Sorry to interrupt you two but I have to take care of something important so if you are hungry there is a kitchen on the left stocked with a variety of food so feel free to help yourselves." He told them and headed out. They looked at his retreating form and back at each other before they both shrugged. Kurami hopped onto his shoulder while he headed to the kitchen.

Nelson made it back to the lounge and stood before the helmet of Nabu. _"So tell me Nabu what is it about the boy that gotten your interest?" _He asked the helmet whose eye sockets glowed.

"_**That child is the one who will take the mantle of Doctor Fate." **_Nabu answered.

Kent's eyes widened in disbelief. _"What are you talking about Nabu? You want the boy to be your future host?" _He asked.

"_**No not as a host Kent but something more."**_

"_Something more? What are you talking about? Even though you're a Lord of Order and the True Doctor Fate you can't maintain a physical presence on this plane without a host."_

"_**I am well aware of that Kent since the Lords of Order and Chaos are now basically beings of cosmic energy who have transcended their own mortality to become even greater. What I am referring to is to make the child my heir and take my title as a Lord of Order. He is capable of doing so due to his new 'condition'. He will become the new Doctor Fate as he is the Child of Destiny. One who will bring balance back to the earth and succeed where I could not."**_

"_I see but to place a burden on someone so young" _Nelson started to say.

"_**Kent that 'boy' as you say has been through things most people his past age didn't have to experience. I managed to get a glimpse of his life through his mindscape and it is in laymen's terms not something I don't think even a Lord of Chaos would condemn him to. He has been betrayed and used by people whom he trusted and while he gained a few friends and allies, he was mainly used for what he contained." **_Nabu explained. _**"The boy needs guidance Kent, guidance from someone who sees him as he is and not for what he contained. He was once destined for greatness but due to the incompetence and greed of humans his fulfillment to save his former home ended in self-destruction. He is in terms the last of his kind and now it would seem that Fate has given that boy a second chance."**_

"_I see… So you basically want me to train him in the ways of the mystic arts then correct?"_

"_**Yes Kent. The boy's potential is great, greater than even yours was when you first learned under me and took the mantle of Doctor Fate. He is destined for greatness and once his training is complete and we merge to become one, he will be a force to be recon with." **_

Kent pondered on the Lord of Order's explanation and then sighs. _"Very well then Nabu I will inform Naruto about this and let him decide on this." _

"_**Agreed but trust me Nelson he will make the right choice in this matter just train him to your best abilities and I shall do the rest when the time comes." **_Nabu said before cutting the telepathic link between him and his former host.

Afterwards, Kent headed back to the kitchen and when he entered, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Naruto chowing down on a piece of bread while Kiyomi was eating a raw ham but around them were wrappers and containers of food and drinks that they just finished and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Do you usually eat like this?" Kent questioned, getting the attention of the duo who paused and looked up at the man. Naruto gulped down some of the bread and smiled sheepishly. "Heh sorry about the mess I'll clean it up."

The elderly man chuckles and shook his head. "Oh there's no need for that." He assure the young blonde and simply snapped his fingers, resulting in the trash and crumbs around him and Kiyomi to simply vanish on the spot, surprising the two.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked with eagerness in his voice.

Kent simply smirked and said one word. "Magic." He answered and Naruto blinked at the response.

Magic? You mean like those fake stage performances?" Naruto asked and got a negative handshake.

"Oh no my boy not those simple parlor tricks you would see on television or a magic show. I am an actual practitioner of magic or in other terms the mystic arts." He answered.

"**In other words it's basically a form of energy that can be used in different means just like your Chakra or my Youki for example, making it a type of internal or external energy."** Kiyomi stated.

Kent nodded in agreement at her explanation. "You are correct Kiyomi it is a form of energy that can be internal or external. The only difference is depending on the user of the mystic arts since there are those who are born with the latent energy and those who are self-taught. I was a practitioner of the arts until my mentor taught me how to use it in full extent. That aside Naruto I've come to tell you something very important and I want you to think through this very clearly."

Naruto noticed the serious look on his face as did Kiyomi who was sitting in his lap and the blonde nodded. "You see Naruto a friend of mine, my mentor to be exact has taken an interest in you. He goes by the name of Nabu and is a true practitioner of the mystic arts and is so good that he manage to transcend beyond his mortality as his magic grew stronger. He has existed before even I was born and is a Lord of Order, an entity of limitless power who keeps the balance of the Earth intact."

Now it was time for Naruto to speak up. "But why has he taken an interest in me though? I'm not a practitioner of this 'magic' you're referring to as the closest thing I used to it is chakra and ninjutsu."

"**That and since my Youki and power mixed with yours, your chakra is now stronger than it normally was." **Kiyomi replied.

"Indeed though your energy level is one of the reasons why he's interested in you but the second is your condition as a half breed. You see Naruto as a being of a higher plane, Nabu no longer has a physical body but is now an energy construct and in order to maintain a presence on the physical plane he needs a host." He answered, getting a wide eyed look from Naruto and Kiyomi.

"Before you jump to conclusions he doesn't want to take your body like he did mine years ago. Instead he wants you to be his true successor and take over his mantle as Doctor Fate which I had taken over but only for a short time." He explained.

Naruto however looked doubtful about this. "His successor? But I don't even know this Nabu character you keep referring to, why choose me when there are possible other with more experience or power?" He questioned.

"That may be true but the reason why he chose you as the candidate is because of your potential being limitless. He believes that you are destined for greatness and the only one with the ability to maintain the 'balance' of the planet earth, or so he says. Honestly in my opinion I think he's lost it but who am I to argue with a 10 billion year old Sorcerer right?" He joked before getting serious. "I'm gonna be honest with you Naruto, if you accept this, the training I will teach you everything you'll need to know and more. Like Nabu I have a vast amount of knowledge in sorcery and I assure I'm not just doing this for him, but I too can see that you'll become something great. So what do ya say kid? Want to carry on the legacy of two old coots?"

Naruto looks at the ground for a while and ponders on this choice. He knew that while his old life as a ninja was over thanks to the actions of Tobi, Sasuke, and Kabuto, he was given a second chance to start a new life. One where he doesn't have to be glared at, used, or blamed for something that was out of his control and if he had to be honest with himself, he was glad that Tobi did this in an attempt to spite Naruto but all he did was screw himself over and his last attempt was all for naught. He may have lost everything he worked hard to gain from his former home, but now he has another chance to regain it all over again. Plus he had Kiyomi by his side.

With that, Naruto looked up at Kent Nelson and smiled at the elderly man. "I accept." He replied back while Kiyomi leapt onto his shoulder and wrapped her tails around his neck in a gentle fashion.

"**Me too, this new world sounds interesting so you can count me in. And like Nelson I'll teach you in the demonic arts." **She said/offered.

Naruto nodded in agreement before realizing something. "Say Oji-san did you happen to have some scrolls in your possession?" He asked and Kent nodded.

"Yes I kept them in the archive room since I assumed it had your belongings and prized possessions in them and I wasn't gonna just throw them away." Kent answered and got a grateful nod in return. "Well then let's get you two settled and afterwards we can get you started in your training and to learn the aspects…" He pauses for a dramatic effect, increasing the blonde's interest in what he would learn until the man grinned "From the books."

His finish resulted in Naruto face faulting in disbelief while Kiyomi leapt off of Naruto's falling form, causing the man to laugh at the blonde's reaction. _"This is gonna be interesting." _He thought before Naruto shot up from his position and glared at the old man.

**8 Years Later**

**New York City, New York**

**Zatara Residence**

"Come now Zatanna, perform the spell again." Instructed Giovanni Zatara who was a practitioner in the mystic arts and master of sorcery. Zatara is a middle-aged man with green eyes, a prominent black mustache and is distinguished by his formal attire. He wears three layers of clothing, which consists of a white shirt with a red bow-tie attached, over which there is a yellow vest, which is finally topped by a black blazer.

Standing on the opposite side of the room was his 14 year old daughter, Zatanna Zatara. She's an attractive young girl who has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Her outfit was a feminine version of the one her father, wearing a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves. "Okay I'll try again dad." She said as she forms her hands in a circular fashion. "Erif mrof dna worg (Fire form and grow)." She chanted. A ball of fire formed in her hands and slowly grew until it was the size of a volley ball.

"I dnammoc eht emalf ot mrof otni a gnir (I command the flame to form into a ring)." Now the flame takes the shape of a ring and circles around her palms. "Gnir knirhs dna emalf shiugnitxe (Ring shrink and flame extinguish)." The flame ring then dissipates back into nothing and Zatanna lets out a sigh of relief due to the large amount of concentration she had to put into the attack. "How was that dad?"

A smirk formed on his face and gave her a nod of approval. "You're improving Zatanna but the only thing you're lacking in is chanting the words faster and maintaining the spell a little longer. Remember dear spells require the focus of both the mind and energy, needing to be fully synchronized and balance thoroughly." He advised to his daughter.

"I'll be sure to remember that dad though it is a lot harder to do then I thought it was." She stated. Zatara chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"That is true Zatanna. The mystic arts are no easy task to learn and can take a practitioner years to master them." He informed his daughter.

"But what about Naruto? He's so ahead of me it's unbelievable." She asked the man. Zatara on the other hand chuckles when he detects the hint of jealousy in her voice and shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh I see Naruto's the reason why you've been asking me to up your training." Zatanna blushed a little and rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "I admire your desire to get better Zatanna, you have potential and could possibly surpass me someday but I assure you, you have nothing to prove to either him or me."

"I know dad but still… I just don't want to disappoint you." She said only to receive a pat on the shoulder and a sincere smile.

"Nonsense my little _Colomba_ (Dove) there's nothing you could do to disappoint me except for joining Naruto and the vixen in their prank escapades." He replied back.

"Dad don't call me that!" she whined to the chuckling man.

"Why not? The name suits you Z-chan." A voice said from behind, resulting in the girl shouting in surprise and turns around to see Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze standing behind her. His outfit consisted of a dark blue waist length jacket with several pockets on it. With it, he wore a black shirt with a golden ankh symbol on it and a pair of dark blue jeans with white and blue nike shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain that had a green gem latched to it and around the waist of his pants was a black belt secured with a belt buckle that was in the shape of a yin yang symbol.

Naruto was few inches taller than Zatanna with a lean build. His hair was still wild and spiky like his fathers but his hair color was a little darker with two jaw length bangs going down the sides of his face.

"How's it going Z?" He asked and said girl huffed at him but smiled.

"You know how much I hate it when you do the ninja thing Naruto. How did you get in here anyway?" She wondered while the blonde placed his hands in his pockets.

"From the window. I could've entered via a dimensional portal but that would be too easy. That and old habits die hard." He replied getting a giggle from her. Naruto turned his attention to Zatara and grins. "How are you doing sempai? Still having trouble keeping Zatanna from sneaking out?"

Zatara chuckles when Zatanna screams 'Hey' at the blonde and smiles. "I'm doing just fine Paladin and yes I am having trouble keeping her from sneaking out no thanks to you." He remarked. Naruto simply rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "How is Nelson doing by the way?"

"Oh the old man is fine he's meeting up with some old friends from back in the day when he was Doctor Fate so I decided to come and pay you two a visit." He answered.

"You mean cause chaos like you did the last time?" Zatara question irritably. Zatanna covered her mouth with her hands in order to stifle a laugh.

"No not this time I promised Kent I would be on my best behavior while he was gone." He answered back before something rustled in his jacket and then Kiyomi's head popped out.

"**That and I threatened to put you through my hell on earth training for a whole week if you didn't behave." **The vixen said, causing Naruto to pale and mumble about sadistic vixens. Zatanna giggled at the expression on the blonde's face. **"Don't laugh little girl I'll put you through the same thing also since I've got permission from your father to 'discipline' you." **

Zatara chuckles as he saw his daughter turn pale as well. "As interesting as it would be to see the two go through your 'training' Kiyomi I'm gonna have to ask you to refrain from doing so." He requested to Kiyomi who nodded.

"So Zatanna, how are the incantations to your spells coming along?" The blonde asked his fellow practitioner of the mystic arts.

"I'm getting the hang of them but they're still difficult to do as I stammer still." She answered in an embarrassed manner while rubbing her arm. "So is there another reason why you came to visit aside from seeing my beautiful face?" She asked cheekily.

"Well there's that and I've come to bring some good and bad news." He said to the two "First here's the good news I'll be completing my training in a year or two."

"And the bad news?" Zatara asked the blonde.

"I'm gonna be finishing it in the Himalayas of Tibet, China." He finished, leaving Zatanna in a state of shock while Zatara remained speechless. Naruto and Kiyomi remain silent for a few minutes until.

"WHAT?! TIBET?! YOU'RE GONNA BE COMPLETING YOUR TRAINING IN TIBET AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?!" Zatanna screamed while Naruto shrunk down some and Kiyomi had to cover her ears.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I just got the notice from Nelson yesterday so I figured I'd tell you and a few others I met." He answered. Zatanna was about to retort but her father placed a hand on her shoulder and she saw him look at Naruto in a calm fashion.

"Care to enlighten us about this occurrence Naruto and what is the reason for you to go to Tibet?" Giovanni asked the blonde mage in training.

"I'm going there to learn the mystic arts under the teachings of the Ancient One." His answered. Now Zatara was shocked as he heard that name. Zatanna on the other hand was confused.

"Who's the Ancient One dad?" She asked her father.

"The Ancient One Zatanna was the first true practitioner of the mystic arts and is believed to be the father of magic. He and another worked on mastering the secrets of sorcery together and have even discovered the source of gaining immortality. I've only read bits and pieces of the man's history but it is said that he was the one responsible for training the Lords of Order and Chaos." He explained.

"In other words Nabu was his apprentice a long time ago before he transcended beyond his mortality." Naruto replied, getting a nod of agreement from Zatara.

"They all did but in doing so, they had to give up their physical bodies otherwise the universe would've been torn apart from the power output they gained so they all maintain energy forms and use different objects that would allow them to appear in the physical plane Like Nabu's medium being the Helmet of Fate for example." The Magician explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're gonna go train in Tibet for God knows how long?" Zatanna asked the blonde who sighs in defeat and looks back at her.

"It was Nabu's idea. He believed I could grow stronger by learning under him and Kent agreed with the idea." Naruto replied and looked back at Zatanna who still looked upset. "That's the reason why I came down here to spend some time with you Z before I left as I didn't want to go without seeing you again."

Her facial expression softened when she saw the sincere look on his face and sighs, smiling back at the blonde. "Well since you did come all this way to tell me now rather than later I guess I can forgive you but you have to take me to wherever I want to go though." She said and got a nod from him.

"Sure that sounds fair. I'm glad you're taking this better than Donna or Kara did because their hugs almost killed me." He remarked and rubbed his ribs for emphasis, getting a giggle from the raven haired girl and the vixen.

Kiyomi then leapt off Naruto's shoulder and onto the ground, shifting into her human form which was that of a 13 year old girl with crimson hair tied up into a ponytail with fair skin, and a lean build. She had Crimson eyes with a slit pupil in each of them, and spiral earrings. She wore a short sleeved red blouse with a pair of black pants and red and white shoes.

"So where are we heading to?" Kiyomi questioned as she draped an arm around Naruto's.

"Hold on a second Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool (time to try out a new look)!" She chanted. A fog swirled around Zatanna for a second and shifted into her civilian clothes which consisted of a pair of white pants with a light violet top and white shoes with white earrings. She smiles back at them and wraps her arm around Naruto's other arm.

"They're having a sale at Rave in the mall and there's this blouse that I'm dying to get my hands on." Zatanna said with a grin. Naruto saw the predatory gleam in their eyes and was inwardly crying.

"_Something tells me that my wallet is gonna suffer greatly for this." _He complained through his mindscape and then the two drag him out of the house while Zatara chuckles and shakes his head in amusement as he watched them leave the house.

**A Week Later, Tower Of Fate**

Naruto and Kiyomi stood before Kent Nelson and an inter dimensional portal that would take him to the Himalayas. Along with them were Giovanni and Zatanna who came to see them off. "Having any second thoughts kido?" Kent asked the blonde hybrid who shook his head.

"No, I'm ready Oji-san." He answered and got a chuckle from the old man. Zatanna however was fidgeting because she didn't want Naruto to leave and wasn't sure how to say goodbye. Her father noticed. "But before I go, hey Z." The magician in training looked up and saw Naruto approach her.

"Yeah?" She asked with a mixture of sadness and hope in her voice.

"Don't look so glum I'll be back in a few years," He assured the girl.

"I know it's just that" She tried to tell him how she felt but bit her lower lip since she couldn't really find the right words only for him to place his arms on her shoulder and give her a warm smile.

"I know you don't have to say anything," Naruto said "And before I go I want to give you something." He reached behind his neck and unclipped the chain that had the green crystal on it and Zatanna's eyes widened in surprise when he held it out in front of her.

"N-Naruto I can't take that, it's your most cherished possession." Zatanna says wondering why he would give her something he never let out of his sight.

"I know it is but I can manage without it for a few year," He answered "Besides I trust you with it." Zatanna smiles and pulls her hair back, letting him clip the chain around her neck and steps back. "See? It brings out your inner beauty."

She blushed at the teasing remark and swats him on the shoulder. "You are so corny." Zatanna joked with Kiyomi chuckling. "And thanks I'll keep it close but I don't have anything to give you…" she pondered on this until her expression brightened. "I got it."

Before Naruto realized it, Zatanna placed her hands on his shoulders, leans forward, and kissing him on the lips, much to his and her father's surprise and shock before pulling back. "_Ti amo, mio magico vortice (I love you my Maelstrom of Magic)"_ She whispered in Italian.

Naruto snapped out of it and smiles in return. _" Ti amo, mia bella incantatrice (I love you too my beautiful Charmcaster)._" He replied back before taking her hand in kissing it, getting a giggle from the raven haired girl. He then confronted his second surrogate grandfather and gave him a hug as well.

"Take care of yourself Naruto." Kent tells his apprentice/surrogate grandfather as they separate.

"You too Jiji." Giovanni approaches Naruto and smirks while holding his hand out.

"Good luck with your training Naruto." Naruto smirks and returns the gesture and they shake hands.

"Thanks sempai and who knows? I'll probably be able to match you in the mystic arts."

Giovanni's smile grows and nods at the challenge "I sure hope so Paladin because if you're planning on dating my daughter, then you must be stronger than me."

"D-dad!" Zatanna stammers out with a blush on her face. Kiyomi shakes her head in amusement while the female in training gives Naruto one final hug and approach the portal.

"Ready Kiyomi-chan?" Naruto asked female biju who nodded.

"Yep, let's go Naruto-kun." She answered back. Naruto turned around and salutes them before hopping into the portal with Kiyomi following behind before the portal closes behind them.

Zatanna looks at the green crystal she hung around her neck and smiles as the image of a grinning Naruto appeared and vanished. "Good Luck Naruto-kun." She whispered to herself while her father brought his arm around her.

"He'll be back Zatanna." He assured his daughter who smiles and leans against him.

"I know he will dad, I'm gonna miss him." She said back.

"Yeah things will be dull with those two gone for the next three years but at least I'll have some peace around this tower." Nelson joked with Giovanni and Zatanna laughing.

**And Cut! Here's the first chapter for the rewrite of Challenger's 1st Naruto Young Justice challenge. I'm pretty sure you all wondered why I picked to use the Ancient One who's a character from Marvel and the reason for that is because in that version he was said to be the father of magic and transcending beyond his mortality when he master the way of the mind, body, and soul. I had it where he trained the lords of Order and Chaos in Order to keep the universe balanced in different parts of the cosmos. **

**The next chapter will be a timeskip where Naruto completes his training with the Ancient One and his disciples and I was planning on adding some of the mystic users from Marvel to the fic but only in terms of characters. Also regarding the Harem these are the females I picked so far.**

**Kiyomi (fem. Kyuubi)**

**Zatanna Zatara**

**Raven (Rachel Roth) **

**Super Girl (Kara from JLU)**

**Wonder Girl (Donna Troy)**

**Star Girl**

**If anyone has any other suggestions then feel free to let me know and also like in Arashikage, Naruto's gonna create an organization of users of the mystic arts so if you have any suggestions let me know. Until then peace out and have an awesome day.**


End file.
